Help me live
by VioletPhoenix333
Summary: What a strange day...


It was strange today, nobody was in the sanctuary, not even Cicero. Everybody had gone out to either kill a contract or do their own business. However there was one person who was lonely and was silently crying dry tears. The Night Mother was so sad and lonely she begged Sithis give her life again, she wanted to live, to leave this chamber, this cold prison of iron. She wanted to be free of the old ropes that held her cold body in place, she was tired of the cold, of being alone. Of course she had her humble keeper Cicero, but her body was cold and she couldn't feel heat anymore.

She entered the cold dark void and begged Sithis for life, she wanted to live again, yes she birthed his children but she wasn't supposed to die, Sithis wanted her to live, for her to be happy. He would do anything to make her happy, so he gave her life back.

The corpse of the Night Mother in the coffin started to regenerate back to life, soon the Night Mother that once was a mindless corpse. Back to her full dunmer body, but she couldn't move do to the rope being around her. Suddenly a blue figure stood in front of her and undid the ropes with a snap of it's fingers. The Night Mother fell but the figure caught her before she could fall to the ground. The blue figure cradled the Night Mother's limp body and sat on the floor and waited for her to wake.

Cicero came back with some flowers in a basket, when he entered he could feel that something was wrong. Being a keeper he was blessed to know if anything was wrong with the Night Mother, to know when she was sad, happy, lonely and etc. He was also blessed to be able to move the coffin easily like it was nothing but a feather.

He didn't make a sound as he walked to the chapel while also trying to figure out what the Night Mother was feeling. She felt relaxed like she was asleep yet not alone. When Cicero opened the chapel door he nearly fainted. There on the floor not too far from the open coffin were two figures, one blue that looked to be some kind of ghost man. The other was of a dunmer woman, who laid cradled in the ghost's hold sleeping or dead. He looked and the flower basket met the floor. The open coffin was empty.

He looked back at the two on the floor, the blue ghost looked up at Cicero's scared and worried face. The ghost smiled and gestured him closer, Cicero walked over and sat down on the floor with the two. Cicero's eyes roamed the two up and down "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Sithis" it spoke in a deep dark voice. Cicero went pale as he looked the sprite in the eyes "And i want you to take care of her"

Cicero lowered his head "Yes, your wish is Cicero's command"

Sithis scoffed at the way he talked "You're lucky we like you, other wise you would be dead" Sithis looked down at the sleeping form of the Night Mother, some of her long black hair had fallen onto her face, he pushed it behind her ear then he looked back up "Look me in the eyes" Cicero looked up "Tell me you will take care of her. Make her happy again"

Cicero nodded "Yes, i promise i will take care of her" Sithis nodded "My dread lord, may Cicero ask a question?"

"You may"

"Why is she like this? What happened?"

"She had gotten sick of the void and wanted to live again, to be happy. Yes at times she would watch you and what you do for her. She wanted to meet you in person, alive, she wanted to talk. So i gave her life back, i am certain she will remember all. But beware" Cicero swallowed and Sithis smiled "She can be a child at times" with that Sithis started to fade. He handed Cicero the Night Mother "Oh, i almost forgot" suddenly a small black glass vial appeared next to Cicero "When she wakes, have her drink that. It will heal her back to full health and make her feel better" with that he faded away.

Cicero looked down at her sleeping form, the only thing covering her were the old rags that were left on her in the coffin. She would need more clothes, Gabriella could lend her some of hers. But first she needs to rest and drink the potion Sithis gave him.

Cicero hooked his arms under her legs and back and lifted her up and carried her to his room and set her on his bed. Cicero pulled the furs over her and tucked her in, Cicero then ran back to the chapel and picked up the potion off the floor and walked back to his room. Cicero put the potion on the bedside table, then waited by the bed for her to wake.

* * *

The Night Mother opened her eyes slowly, she went to sit up when a hand went to her back and help her. She looked to her left and seen her humble sweet Cicero, he looked shocked but knowing. She felt so weak to the point she didn't want to even move and closed her eyes. Cicero grabbed the potion off the table and poured it into a goblet, the Night Mother opened her eyes when Cicero touched her shoulder.

Cicero's POV~

 _I never knew the Night Mother had purple eyes, they're beautiful_ i thought, i held the goblet up to her mouth and she drank it without hesitation. Guess that's what being dead does to a person. She coughed and i rubbed her back to help "What's in that?" my eyes widen _She spoke to me._

"Um...a..a potion to make you feel better" i say and shake my head "How do you feel Mother?"

"I feel better, stronger and better. And i want you to stop calling me Mother when we are alone, got that?"

I nod and lower my head "Yes, but what does Cicero call our lady?"

Her hand raised my head to look her in those beautiful purple eyes "Call me Farveso, my sweet" I smile _My sweet?_

Third Person~

As the Night Mother stared into Cicero's eyes she smiled "My sweet Cicero" she said. Farveso sat up and put both her hands in Cicero's hair and moved her hands around causing his hat to fall to the floor. Cicero was confused but she smiled widely so he was happy.

That's when Cicero noticed her rags had fallen off her, he blushed because her chest was right in front of his face "Uhm? I need to get you some clothes" he said and stopped her hands. Cicero stood and bent over to grab his hat that had fallen, he squeaked in surprise when she had smacked him right across the rear. Cicero stood and looked at her, she was chewing on her finger nail, he put his hat on and held up a finger "Wait here until i come back" then he left.

She sat there on the bed feeling the furs for fifthteen minutes before she got up wanting to explore.

Cicero had found spare clothes on the top floor they use for new recruits, he grabbed the robe and started to walk back when he heard the door open. He froze in place, he was in the main room beside the word of power, the door closed. He didn't know what to do, should he lie or should he tell the truth? He was starting to panic and look around frantically when he heard footsteps coming down then he heard talking and to make matters worse.

The Night Mother came down the stairs wrapped in the furs from his bed, she walked right up to him and wrapped her arms and furs around his middle. Her being a dark elf or dunmer, she only came up to just below his neck, she might even be smaller than Gabriella. She pressed her face into his chest as she was wondering….

Gabriella and Festus had come back from a contract involving some bandit hideout. They were talking about their kills while coming down the stairs. When they reached the bottom they seen Cicero and a girl wrapped in furs wrapped around Cicero, suddenly she reached her arms up and pulled his head down and planted a quick small kiss on his right cheek. Then she rubbed her nose on his, then she went back to hugging him, not noticing her furs fell. Festus cleared his throat, shocking the stunned Cicero out, Cicero looked over and seen the two mages, both of the them looking away whilst Gabriella whistled.

She pointed to the ground, Cicero looked where she was pointing and seen the furs on the ground around the Night Mother's feet. He moved the Night Mother and helped her into the mage outfit, shoes and fingerless gloves he found upstairs. The Night Mother threw up the hood "You may look" she said. The two mages turned around when Cicero started helping her into the robe now turned back around.

"So who's this Cicero? No offence, but you don't strike me as the bringing home woman type of man" Festus said.

"She's uh? Uh, uh, uh?" Cicero struggled.

"My name is Farveso Velvon and i'm the new recruit" she bowed. Cicero turned shocked and looked at her, she put a finger on her lips.

"A new recruit a? Well i can see you two got well acquainted with each other already" Gabriella said with a smug smile as Cicero blushed and Farveso's smile turned wicked.

"Oh stop pestering the children" Festus said "But seriously, did you two?"

Cicero and the Night Mother look at each other then Cicero looks back at Festus going to reply then going even redder when the Night Mother wraps her arms around his waist and leans on him "What ever do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"He means did you two do each other?" Gabriella said.

Cicero opened his mouth but shut it quickly shut it and whimpered then went full on red when the Night Mother's right hand moved downward and pinched his left cheek. Gabriella's and Festus's eyes widen at it that "What ever gave you that idea?" Farveso asked.

"Well the way you're both acting" Gabriella said "Anyway, that doesn't matter" Cicero sighed in relief when Farveso walked off and picked up the fur blanket off the ground and wrap it around herself. Cicero watched her until Gabriella snapped her fingers "Did you take this up with Astrid yet?" she asked.

"Why, who's that?" Farveso asked when she came back.

"I am" came Astrid's voice come from the steps.

Everyone turned and seen Astrid standing there with Veezara, Veezara was shocked and Astrid was clearly upset. Festus and Gabriella looked back at Cicero and Farveso and seen that they were both amused. They both look back at the shadow scale and leader "A word with Cicero, now" Astrid said through clenched teeth. Cicero walked with Astrid to the map room.

Veezara walked over to the three left standing there "Hi there" he said to Farveso, she just kept her eye on where Astrid had taken Cicero, she better not hurt him. Veezara looked at Festus and Gabriella "Huh, not much of a talker are you?"

Farveso didn't even spare them a glance when she heard yelling, Farveso walked away from the three and walked up to where Astrid and Cicero were. She was right, Astrid was yelling at Cicero for something he didn't know was going to happen. The Night Mother snapped her fingers and Astrid stopped and looked at her while Cicero looked at the floor. The Night Mother walked up to Astrid, she was taller than the small dunmer woman, which only made The Night Mother even angrier. Astrid and the Night Mother stared at each other, Astrid was on the edge of snapping and the Night Mother liked that. She smiled and and reached up and scratched her head.

The Night Mother let her hand run down to her hand and she grabbed it "Astrid let me show you something" she spoke back into a soft trusting voice. Astrid calmed down and let the Night Mother lead her to the edge of the cave waterfall "What do you see?" she asked.

Astrid looked at her reflection "I see myself"

"Good" the Night Mother said then she guided them to sit, the Night Mother ran her hand through the water "Now what do you see?"

When Astrid looked, she was horrified to see the sanctuary burning and all her family dead "What is this?" she asked with tears rolling down her face.

"This is what is going to happen if you make that deal with the outpost guard"

"How do you know about that?" Astrid said with confusion and anger in her voice.

"Because I am the Night Mother" Farveso said with seriousness in her voice and on her face.


End file.
